Complications
by KseniaLynn
Summary: Marshall lee drags Fionna to a killer party in the Nighto'sphere and gets a little too drunk at the end of the night. By the time they get back to his house he starts to get an eye for the young adventuress and one thing leads to another. Although she has no idea what she's doing she still wants to do it, and Marshall has to explain a few things along the way.
1. Chapter 1: Lessons in sex

Fionna had no idea how she got in this situation. Blood boiling, heart pumping, and her lungs racing underneath her friend, though she wouldn't call what they were doing "friendly". His breath sending chills down her spine as she could feel his sharp fangs against her throat. Now that she thought of it she knew exactly how she got in to this hot sticky problem; that damn party.

Cake had left not 5 minutes before Marshall lee came over to bother the young adventuress. She was too busy washing the dishes to notice him make his was through the shadows. It was nearing sunset and Cake had to go off to help LM with their kittens like always. Fionna got used to spending her evenings alone, and it never bothered her. Just as the last few blazing rays of light disappeared in to the darkness Fionna suddenly felt fingers walking up the nape of her neck, causing her to yelp and drop the plate she was washing on to the ground. She spun around to see Marshall with his usual venomous smirk; it usually meant he was up to no good.  
"Marshall lee! Don't scare me like that!" She shouted glaring at the vampire. He chuckled.  
"Aaaayyyeee, Fi. What chya doin' tonight" he said ignoring her shouts and putting his arm around her shoulders. She raised a brow at him, his words slightly slurred and his breath not exactly sober.  
"Are you drunk?" She asked.  
"Tipsy, babe. I've only had one and there's a big difference between drunk and tipsy" he informed her.  
"What's the difference?" She inquired curiously.  
"When I'm tipsy I know exactly who I'll be waking up to in the morning, but when I'm drunk...let's just say it's a surprise each time" he grinned at his example and the unimpressed blond next to him. She shrugged him off as she crossed her arms, giving him a questioning and disappointing look.  
"Anyways, back to why I'm here-"  
"Yeah, why are you here?" She interrupted.  
"You free tonight?" He asked again. The blond thought for a moment, did she really wanna spend time with him tonight?  
"Uhhh...why?" She questioned cautiously.  
"There's a hekka math party down in the Nighto'sphere, you in?"  
She rocked back on her heels and pursed her lips in thought.  
"Do I have to drink?"  
He shook his head.  
"It would actually be better if you didn't considering I will" he assured her. She took a few more moments to think it over, Cake wasn't coming back until tomorrow afternoon so she really did have all night.  
"Fine, but not for long. I don't like staying up super late" she confirmed. His lips stretched in to a wide grin, his fangs peeking out from under his top lip and over his bottom ones.  
"Great! Let's go" he took her hand and pulled her to the wall, quickly drawing the portal and splattering the milk on it. Once he finished the chant the wall opened to the dark dangerous world of the Nighto'sphere.  
"You ready?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sure, whatever" she mumbled and gasped when he jerked her through the portal with him.  
When she landed on the burgundy dirt floor she coughed at the dust she stirred up with her landing. Creatures crawled all over through out the land of various different shapes and sizes. It had become a lot more industrialized, more of a civilization than the last time she had came. Marshall held out his hand and helped her up, brushing the dirt off her bunny hat and shoulders.  
"Warn me next time" she grumbled while swiping the dust from her bottom and thighs.  
"Sorry, the club is right over here" he pointed towards a dim looking brick building with a purple neon sign reading "Death".  
"Charming" she muttered and watched more creatures make their way in to the noisy club.  
"It's better on the inside" he told her as he lead her in.  
Music blasted from the hundreds of speakers, the DJ working his turn tables and feeding the starving crowd with the tracks they desire. Fionna could barely hear her own thoughts and could feel a headache threatening in her temples. Dozens of people were dancing in close quarters (a little too close if you asked Fionna) while only a handful were at the bar flirting and talking to each other.  
"I can't hear anything!" Fionna tried to shout over the bass.  
"Huh? I can't hear you the music's too loud!" Marshall shouted back making their way towards the bar. She rolled her eyes while he dragged her through the crowd like a dog on a leash. It was quieter at the bar, still loud but quiet enough for Marshall to order a drink and hear Fionna.  
"This party isn't as math as you promised" she told him. He sipped his beer and rolled his eyes.  
"Fi, relax, we just got here. Let loose, think of it as another adventure, just with more people and loud music" he responded taking another drink.  
"That stuff smells awful, how do you drink that" she cringed ignoring his pep talk. Marshall lee grabbed Fionna's shoulders and look her in the eyes.  
"Calm down, okay? I brought you here cuz I thought you'd be fun. My other choice was Gumi and there's no way he'd come to this bin"  
Fionna sighed, she was being a little critical.  
"Fine...what's first?" She asked. Marshall smiled, happy she was cooperating and let his hands fall from her shoulders. He tilted his brown bottle back, finishing it off before slamming it down and beckoning for another.  
"First, after I've had my drink, we dance" he told her grabbing his new bottle. He popped off the top and pulled her to the dance floor.  
Fionna found herself smack down in the middle of it all, people grinding in groups around them while Marshall was a safe distance from her lower regions. The bass dropped in the song and it seemed like everything intensified.  
"Marshall, I dunno how to dance!" She told him.  
"Me neither!" He replied despite his current actions.  
Marshall lee grabbed her hands and started moving her to his rhythm, her confidence growing by the second along with her grin. Before she knew it she was spurting out childish giggles while she hopped to the beat of the song. Her infectious laugh spread to Marshall as he howled with laughter, happy to see his little bunny enjoying herself like he knew she would.  
As Fionna looked around she noticed other females and how they danced. Some moved their hips side to side while facing away from their partner, while others rolled themselves like a wave in the ocean. She wasn't nearly as close to Marshall as the other girls, but she did pick up on the hip moving. Her jumps and bops smoothing transitioning in to hip swaying and rocking. Once her hands left Marshall's he realized her change in dance and grinned even wider.  
She felt like she could do anything, reaching her hands up and letting her body slightly return to bobbing. After a few moments she felt hands on her hips and looked to see Marshall pulling her closer. She laughed at his teasing smile, totally unaware of exactly how close he was getting. Once he got a little too close for comfort she turned around, trying to put a little distance only for him to get her even closer. He grinded his hips in sync with hers, the fabric of his jeans rubbing against the few inches of skin between her socks and skirt.  
Fionna knew she shouldn't be dancing with Marshall the way she was, and at first she wasn't. Cake would have a cow if she saw them right now. But after a while she realized how fun it was being completely synchronized with someone. Besides, she trusted Marshall and it was quite enjoyable the way he gripped her hips. Sweat dripped down her temple and back, mixing in with Marshall's where their skin touched.  
The track morphed in to a new one and Marshall started rolling slower against her. Fionna was taken by surprise at his change of pace, but went along with him assuming it was because of the change of the song. She giggled as he hugged around her waist and lifted her up, carrying her away so he could get another drink or two at the bar. When they returned to the floor Fionna decided she was done with that kinda dance and returned to the childish jumping and hopping.  
Marshall was well on his way drunk, stumbling around in his dance moves while the occasional hiccup arose from his throat. He blubbered the words of the songs at the top of his lungs and had to hold on to Fi's shoulder to stay stable. Fionna noticed and took a moment to appreciate Marshall lee in his true party animal mode. He smashed his bottle on the ground and howled, left over beer dribbling from his lips as he wiped them off and smiled at Fionna. He swayed as he stood and grinned like an idiot. Sometime throughout the night he had found himself some glasses with the slits that looked like shades with the words "party master" printed on them. Fi giggled.  
"C'mon, let's get you home" Fionna said pulling his arm from the crowd.  
"What? No way, the night it young!" He argued.  
"Yeah, but you're drunk" she reminded him while successfully guiding him towards the door.  
"Really? Nah, I only had like four" he persisted starting to turn away. She jerked him back with her strong grip, sending him tumbling back over to her.  
"You had almost 8, let's go" she urged fixing his collar.  
"8?" He thought back, trying to remember when he drank that much. "Well, I did bring you for a reason. Fionna, take me home" he completely let himself fall over in to her arms, his body limp and his new glasses skewed on his face.  
"Marshall! I'm not carrying you!" She shouted while dragging him out of the club.  
Once they were out of the noisy bar she let him fall and stood above him with her hands on her hips. He got up and instantly hung on to her for support, his taller stance making it a bit difficult for her to help him walk straight.  
"Let's go!" He cheered taking a stick and starting to draw the face. Fionna rolled her eyes at him as he closed one eye to focus and ended up with a monkey-looking version of the correct face.  
"Oh, give it to me" she grabbed the stick from him and crossed out his crude drawing before making the correct one. He smashed the carton of milk he kept in his pocket for the way back and slurred the chant. Surprisingly it worked, opening the portal back to Aaa.

* * *

Fionna helped Marshall stumble to his front door, opening it for him and guiding him up to his bedroom. He completely collapsed on his bed, the "party master" glasses he had acquired pushing back his fringe as he laughed at the ceiling. Fionna cracked a smile at the completely wasted vampire giggling at his own house.  
"You're really drunk" she informed him.  
"It'll wear off soon, the quick vampire healing thing also happens with alcohol. My drunk time is pretty much cut in half so I'd have to drink a lot to be drunk for a long time" he slurred, his vision already completely repaired.  
"Huh, that's cool I guess" she said standing at the foot of his bed. He lifted his head to see her, her arms crossed as she rolled on her heels.  
"Well, I'm gonna go..." she said pointing her thumb towards the exit.  
"Why? Stay here" he urged sitting up.  
"It's already late, and Cake can always tell when I stay up late and-"  
"Dude, just hang out with me till I'm sober again" he virtually begged.  
"When will that be?" She asked. He shrugged and looked up to try and remember the amount of time.  
"I think...half an hour" he guessed pulling off the plastic glasses. She sighed.  
"Fine, only half an hour" she agreed and bent down to undo her shoes.  
They were killing her from all that dancing; they're better for running, not dancing. Marshall's eyes couldn't help but drift to the cleavage hanging from her shirt, totally unaware with how much his little bunny had developed since he fist met her. He guessed she was around a C or a D, but nothing smaller. She kicked off her shoes and circled around his bed to sit on the opposite end. His gaze followed her, twisting his head until his back returned to the mattress and his head was tilted back. Marshall watched as she took off her hat, her curly golden hair barely grazing her jaw.  
"Did you get a haircut?" He asked.  
"No, it got burned off in the fire kingdom" she replied pulling at the singed ends.  
He mouthed the word "oh" and pursed his lips while she started to peel off her tall socks. As she pulled them off her legs Marshall realized he had an excellent view up her skirt and couldn't refrain from smirking and feeling a spark of lust inside him. Fionna didn't notice the vampires lustful glance, she was too busy finishing sliding off her other sock and then crossing her legs.  
"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked.  
"Let's talk about those dance moves earlier" he suggested, remembering how her hips rolled with him.  
"Uh, yours were pretty wild considering you got really drunk really fast, and I'm not much of a dans-"  
"No-no, the one where we got really close" he corrected wiggling his hips slightly to jog her memory. Her cheeks started to turn pink as she remembered.  
"Oh...uh, I dunno how that happened..." she said quietly. He laughed and turned over on his stomach.  
"You started it, you were dancing like one of those girls who's basically having sex on the dance floor" he told her. Now she turned red, slightly flustered with what he had informed her with.  
"I-I was not! I was just looking how everyone else was dancing and tried it out a little" she squeaked a little louder.  
"Maybe it's cuz of your hips" he murmured while his eyes followed the out line of her body. The sweet dip in her waist made his mouth water as he fully realized how much she had grown.  
"My hips?" She asked looking down at her body. "What about them?"  
"They're wide, and that is so sexy" he barely breathed the last word, raking his eyes up and down her.  
"Huh?"  
"Hey, when did your cans get so big? I could've sworn they were a lot smaller" he said continuing on the subject of Fionna's body while staring directly at them.  
"My cans? Do you mean these?" She asked innocently pointing to her boobs. He nodded, still looking at her pronounced chest.  
"Um...I guess slowly over time...I am 17" She pointed out. He looked up to her eyes in confusion.  
"I could've sworn you were still 15" he said.  
"Nope, thank god" she muttered shaking her head.  
Marshall instantly went back to staring at her body, not even feeling shameful or guilty as he did so. As he inspected every detail he started imagining what she would look like naked. Everything from her tan lines to her freckles he imagined them all and what they would look like. He thought of how shaky her breath would be if he kissed her and held her. While the dirty thoughts swirled through his head he had forgotten that she was actually still there in front of him, too lost in his own little world.  
"Um...Marshall?" She asked.  
It was impossible to ignore him and how he looked at her. It was predatory, like he was some kind of animal dying to take a bite out of her. The strangest thing about it was how it made her feel. She almost wanted him closer, to do whatever he was thinking about doing to her. It was odd, and it nearly frightened her.  
He looked back to her eyes as he pushed his stomach off the mattress until he was on all fours and started crawling towards her. His limbs moves slowly and lazily, the closer he got the more she pushed herself in to his bed board. She watched with anticipation as he drew nearer, digging her nails in to the pillows beneath her. Marshall dragged his tongue over his teeth, imagining it was her pretty little neck and making his way to her legs.  
"M-Marshall lee, y-you get away right this instant" Fionna ordered, her lungs fluttering nervously under her chest.  
He cocked a brow, the same desire burning in his eyes and smirking at the nervous adventuress in front of him. She watched as he pushed past her legs and continued until he had her pinned against his headboard. Her chest moved with her breathing as he held his head to hover his lips over hers.  
"Just a little closer" he whispered.  
Fionna couldn't decide if she liked the situation she was in or not, but either way she knew it was wrong. For some reason that thrilled her, yet she didn't know why. She didn't know what to do, so she allowed him to nuzzle his face in to her neck and press a kiss to her jaw. His soft lips against her skin didn't feel too bad, in fact it felt kinda fantastic. Kiss after kiss being pushed on to her neck made her more and more confident in exactly how she felt about the current situation.  
Soon he dragged his tongue across her salty skin, her blood pulsating through her veins as he smiled at how fast he made her heart race. His kisses pressed harder and longer, less separated and more bunched in to little groups. Fionna enjoyed that even more, gripping Marshall's pillow even tighter as he reached up to cup the side of her face. His lips trailed from her jaw and up to the side of her mouth before brushing them against hers. She drew a sharp breath before he actually kissed her on the lips, wondering if this was all some kind of dream and she'll wake up soon.  
The hand on the side of her face moved down to her knee, hooking under it and pulling her closer. Marshall's tongue pressed against her lips, but his attempt was futile considering she had no idea how this worked. Instead of verbally asking he forced her lips open with his own and let his tongue start to explore her mouth. Fionna moaned shortly in surprise, unsure of what to do with the foreign object probing against her tongue.  
"Marshall" she breathed breaking away. "What are you doing?" She asked.  
"Kissing you" he murmured and continued. She didn't feel like arguing, so she tried to ignore what she assumed to be his tongue exploring her mouth. It was hard to ignore him though because he kept trying to coax her to do the same. Except she didn't know that, but still found herself curious. If he was in her mouth, should she be in his?  
She experimentally let her tongue mimic his, receiving a slight moan of approval from him. It took her a while to really figure it out, but after a while she relentlessly took over his mouth. As she licked his fangs she slowly and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled in to the kiss, slightly interrupting her tongue and enjoying her eagerness.  
"God, you're so cute" he growled and reached up to her waist.  
"Shut up" she replied pulling him closer.  
His hands slowly inched their way up her torso, holding her just in the middle of her rib cage. Slowly his hand pressed and pushed against her side, trying to get her used to the feeling so she wouldn't freak out when he moved over to her breast. When he did she barely even notice, the only way she knew was from how good it made her feel. A soft moan emitted from the back of her throat and vibrated in Marshall's mouth. The shy sound she made set his mind on fire, and he needed more to keep the flame going.  
He squeezed her harder, desperate to hear the mewling sound she could potentially make. This time she broke away, leaving him with the sound of her stifled moaned. It disappointed him; he wanted to hear her.  
"No need to be shy, bunny" he whispered and continued against her neck. Her heavy breathing was enough to tell him she liked what he was doing and fueled him to keep going. She suppressed another moan, knitting her brows and resting her head against Marshall's headboard. He kissed lower and lower on her neck until he met the fabric of her shirt, continuing over it until he was sucking on her other breast over her shirt.  
There was a hitch in her breath as he pushed his fingers underneath her blue shirt, his skin cool against hers. The further up his hand traveled the harder it was to contain her little sounds. Her stifled half moans started to get louder and longer until he removed his hand from underneath her clothes and pulled away from her. She sat in front of him, breathless and begging him to continue as he started to take off her shirt.  
"N-no! Cake said to never let someone take off my shirt" Fionna cried frantically, extra giddy from what he had done to her.  
"Then you take it off" he said simply.  
She opened her mouth to argue and quickly closed it, not in the mood to get in the way of feeling like that again. She peeled the blue fabric off like a scab, tossing it to the side as she looked back to him. He looked absolutely starved, his eyes with a sense of deprivation as they devoured the image of Fionna shirtless and breathless. He scooted back and pulled her with him so she was underneath him, ducking down and kissing over her clavicle. She squirmed underneath him, craving for him to touch her again as he lifted her by her waist and grinded against her.  
A new feeling shot through her like a bullet, similar to the pervious feeling but a lot more intense. She gritted and clenched her teeth so she wouldn't make a sound, all that passed was a slight grunt. Feeling a bit exposed, she started unbuttoning his red flannel in order to get him almost as naked as her. He gladly tugged off the rest of his shirt, nearly ripping the buttons as he shrugged it off his shoulders. She took a moment to look and touch his bare chest. He wasn't buff, but he was still toned. And she liked that. He smiled down at her, silently chuckling and reaching behind her to undo her bra.  
Once it snapped she jumped, surprised at the sudden snap against her back, and accidentally hitting her head on his jaw. She giggled and covered her red face, slightly embarrassed at how jumpy she was being.  
"You okay?" He laughed as well.  
"Yeah...am I doing this right?" She asked.  
"You're doing pretty fine, not feeling too confident?" He asked.  
"Was it obvious?"  
"Well, you refuse to make much any noise at all so I assumed so" he replied smiling down at her. She gave a nervous laugh.  
"S-sorry" she stuttered.  
"Hey, if you don't wanna do this, I'm perfectly okay with-"  
"No, I wanna do this" she interrupted. He bit his lip in concern, his mind thinking clearly enough now to see he had made a mistake.  
"God, Fi, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. You're not ready for-Oof!"  
Marshall was suddenly flip on to his back, Fionna had rolled over on top of him and straddled his hips. Her bra had fallen down a little and just barely hung on her shoulders. Fionna looked at him with a piercing glare, telling him he was wrong.  
"I said, I want to do this" she repeated sternly while leaning down closer. He watched intently as she lowered herself on top of him. Fionna bravely pressed her lips to his, trying her best to do what they did earlier and moving her hands from his shoulders to his neck.  
He could feel her breasts against his chest, the soft enticing flesh being pressed to him while he let himself hold her by her waist. Fionna proved to be better with her tongue then Marshall previously thought, probably because she learned from the best, right? She repositioned herself higher on Marshall's body, grazing herself on his groin and forcing a slight moan from him. Fionna stopped just as he made the noise, knowing that he made them whenever he felt good.  
"Do you want me to do that again?" She asked feeling a few tingles herself. He nodded, his eyes lidded and his lips parted so he could breath faster easier. She positioned her hips below his and dragged herself up his body. It was similar to how she danced with him before, the movement of her hips exactly like before. This time he groaned, pulling a strained face of pleasure from his bunny's agile movements against his groin.  
Fionna reached down to undo his belt between her legs, pulling it off and flinging it before undoing his pants. The forgotten bra started to fall over her hands, getting tangled in her long limbs. She did her best to untangle it only for it to get caught more. Marshall couldn't help but to chuckle as he sat up and helped her get out of the tangled straps. She laughed again, still embarrassed with how totally unsmooth things were going. He didn't care, he thought it was absolutely adorable as he kissed her again.  
She breathed her usual shy moan when he took ahold of her breast again, her voice filled with hesitation whilst curling her fingers in his hair. He held her against him by her waist with his free hand and squeezed her body affectionately. It was an odd sensation he intoxicated her with, but odd in a good way. Fionna unconsciously rubbed her hips against his stomach, slow and gratifying to the increasingly impatient vampire. A growl guzzled in his throat as roughly pushed her back on to the bed, crawling over the top of her.  
"Marshall" she whined, writhing under him as he attacked the side of her neck. Fionna couldn't hold it back any more, letting out a loud moan as he pulled her hips to his and rolling them. He loved the sound, it made her even more appealing. Fionna gasped and flung her head back when he grinded harder, his greed mixing with his excitement and casting amnesia on his boundaries.  
Marshall grabbed, groped, and squeezed her breasts, unable to retain his calm behavior from before. While his hands were busy kneading against her chest his mouth dominated her neck, tonguing and nipping at her skin. All of that and his on going hips drove Fionna insane, everything he did was a totally new experience. She couldn't refrain from digging her nails in to his back, clinging on to him for the promise of the pleasure he made her feel. Fionna's whole body arched to his will, her neck exposed and her body pressed to his in a very provocative manner. A yelp hitched in her throat when he bit it; not enough to cut the skin, but enough to get her blood pumping even faster.  
"Marshall!" She cried, rubbing her own hips in return.  
Marshall groaned and dropped his head to rest it on her sternum. The way she said his name instantly made him hard as a rock, and that plus what she did made him crumple over. He resumed his mouth on the top of her breast, rolling and teasing her nipple with his tongue. She trembled underneath him and couldn't hold still, his free hand drifting down from her back to her hip and continuing to her thigh. Fionna had no idea what he was doing with his hand on her thigh; she wasn't getting much gratification from it.  
Before she could even form a thought to what his hand was doing on her thigh he quickly pressed his palm between her legs. With his hand up her skirt she gasped and tightly gripped his shoulders.  
"Marshall, no! I pee with that!" She cried out with embarrassment. Marshall laughed hysterically while lifting his head from her chest to see if she was serious, and then laughing even harder. Fionna turned even redder, his hand still underneath the blue fabric and slightly kneading against her. She couldn't deny it felt good, a little too good. Once Marshall's cackling had calmed down he grinned at her in a very mischievous manner.  
"I know but it also feels good, right?" He whispered while palming her, feeling her get increasingly wet by the second. She nodded with a hitch in her breath.  
"There's a very special part down here, Fi, you want me to show you?" He asked starting to grip the edge of her panties. Once again she nodded, feeling him pull her underwear from around her hips. Fionna gave a shaky breath as he came in contact with her again, her underwear now pushed to her knees while Marshall sweetly kissed her neck again.  
He was careful to tease around her "special part" and not to give it up right away, enjoying her restless huffs in his ear. His fingers tickled against her lips, knowing exactly what to do and more than happy to be showing it to his little bunny. Fionna wanted more, and was barely impressed with this "special part". It was no where near enough for what she wanted, even though she had no idea what that was.  
"It's riiiiight..." he paused, holding his fingers just above her clitoris and drinking up the anticipation she emitted through her throat. "Here"  
Just as he pressed against her she called out, the sound of her sweet moan shivering down his spine. Her lungs were hungry for more air as she devoured it with raspy moans, grabbing locks of Marshall's hair and pulling on it while he massaged against her very very special part. Fionna struggled and twisted her hips against his hand and fingers. He chuckled and massaged her clit harder, happy with the reaction her body had to what he did to it. After a few moments of the mind-blowing stimulation Marshall felt himself distracted when Fionna switched from subtle twisting to hasty jerks and bucks, his fingers slowing as he was reminded of the painful erection under his jeans.  
"Don't stop" she moaned, taking ahold of his wrist and returning his fingers to the pace they were at. Marshall quickly snapped back to reality, obliging to her request and resuming his pace. He smirked at her flushed face, her sweat creating a sheen on her forehead and cheeks that made her look so addicting.  
"You ready for another special place, Fi?" He purred.  
"A-another!" She cried.  
He nodded and started positioning his fingers over her opening only for her to groan in protest.  
"N-no...More" she whimpered.  
"Don't worry, there's more" he assured her. Once he easily slide his finger inside her slick walls she tensed, unsure of what to do with the foreign intrudment in her lady bits.  
"Marshall, I-I don't think fingers are supposed to go there" even though her words shivered with pleasure, she still felt uneasy about it. He chuckled.  
"Fi, you're thinking of a different hole. You don't pee out of this one, there's a smaller one above it for that. This one is meant for babies, dicks, fingers, and tongues" he told her.  
"T-tongues?" She stammered. He grinned.  
"Not tonight, Bunny, maybe another time" he winked and started fucking her with his finger. Fionna whined and kitted her brows at the strange new feeling in her "baby, dick, finger, and tongue" hole. Wow, Marshall's really descriptive.  
He stretched for a second finger, her body recoiling at the extra stretch in her cooch. It hurt, not as much as it tingled, but pain was involved despite how good it felt. Fionna was back to huffing and puffing, slowly getting used to the stretch and enjoying it enough to roll her hips again. Marshall smiled at how well she took it, pushing in a third with her hissing in response.  
"Gob, how many fingers can you fit in there?" She asked with a strained voice. He laughed.  
"I'm preparing you for my dick, it's a lot bigger than my fingers" he informed her. She squeaked as he thrusted his fingers particularly roughly, electric currents running all around her body.  
"You're 'dick'?" She questioned. She heard him say the word not too long ago, but now he was referring to his whatever his may be.  
"Y'know how when I touch you here it makes you feel good?" He started. She nodded, gasping at his fingers curling inside her.  
"Well I have something that makes me feel good when it's touched, it looks a lot different but they supposedly go together" he explained.  
"Supposedly?" She raised her brow and smiled slightly before gasping again.  
"Not everyone with a dick likes someone with a vagina and vise versa" he spelled out.  
Fionna assumed she was the one with the vagina, and she was more than glad he liked people with them. She whimpered when he pulled his all fingers out, wiping them off one by one with his tongue while giving her a seductive look. Did that slime come from her? Why did it turn her on so much when he licked it from his fingers? Was she supposed to taste it too? She didn't really want to, but it was a thought. Once his fingers were clean, Marshall pulled down the rest of his pants and worked on shimmying deep blue skirt off of Fionna's almost naked body. Her eyes drifted to the bulge in his tight jockeys, slightly curious to what it looked like and even more curious to how it will make her feel.  
"Is it gonna hurt too?" She whispered. He looked up at her and nodded slightly.  
"More than before?" She squeaked.  
Again, he nodded. She took a deep breath.  
"Okay...I'm ready" she announced spreading her legs for him. Marshall took a moment to take in the imagine in front of him. Her smooth calfs and thighs lead up to her beautiful flower, and her eyes glimmered with lust. Her perfectly round breasts rose and fell with her breathing, and her body looked absolutely mouthwatering. Marshall couldn't stop himself from collapsing between her legs, kissing her hungrily while she tugged off his shorts.  
There he was, perched above his favorite gal pal in Aaa and kissing her like he was poisoned and her lips were the antidote. Although Fionna felt like she was the one being poisoned; infected with the dirty things he did to her and deathly ill with how amazing he made her feel. It was sickening, but she was in love with the symptoms as he tried to take over her tongue. She didn't allow it, of course, but she did allow him to start pushing what she guessed to be his "dick" inside her. She groaned, digging her nails in to his back and cringing at the pain. He was right, it was a lot bigger than his fingers.  
"You okay?" He asked. She nodded.  
"K-keep going" she uttered while panting for breath. He did as she asked, slowly inching his way in and continuing to kiss whatever he could.  
"Y'know Cake is gonna kill you if she finds out" Marshall pointed out about half way in.  
"That's why she's not gonna find out" she grumbled, wishing he would go faster. He grunted as he jerked his hips further, causing her to flung her head back against the mattress and gasp.  
"Well, you are a horrible liar and a bit of a rambler. If she asks you what you did tonight are you just gonna say you went to a party with me?" He challenged with a smug smile, fully burying himself within her and giving his hips a little wiggle, making her moan breathlessly.  
"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, until then can we please stop talking about my sister? I kinda wanna keep doing this and your killin' the mood with the whole Cake talk" she sassed, doing her best to keep her voice steady as he pulled back. He chuckled.  
"Fine, I guessed I could fuck you and chat at the same time, but it seems like you just wanna do the fucking" he said in her ear, pushing back in painfully slow.  
"Dammit! Go faster" she whined as he clasped her earlobe in his sparkling teeth, not breaking the skin.  
He licked the cartilage in her ear and thrusted to her desired pace. She grunted with a raspy moan, dragging her nails up to his neck and digging them in to his scalp. Yes, it did hurt, but it was so worth it. Marshall's dick did a lot more than his fingers, and it made the adventuress' toes curl and the blankets stick to her sweaty back. Once again, she moaned, slowly starting to buck her hips in sync with Marshall. He could feel her restless body rocking against his, forcing a loud throaty growl from his chest as he flicked his hips harder.  
"Marshall!" She squealed, dragging her nails up and down his back, leaving pink and red marks across his dead-pale skin.  
The same feeling stirring in side the young adventuress' body felt like it was expanding and growing, pressing against the walls of her insides. She almost felt like a ballon being pumped up with air, except she needed to be filled up much much more. Fionna could barely mewl the words "faster" and "more" while she became more full of Marshall. He listened to her mumbled pleas between her loud moans and went faster, gave her more, and overall did all could to please her. This was all about her, she was the one loosing her virginity and damn did he want her to remember how fucking amazing he made her feel. Fionna could barely speak from all the spectacular things Marshall had done and was currently doing to her.  
Her body wanted to cave in from the sensations spread through out it, arching out and continuing to claw at Marshall's back. Her voice felt like it was caught as she felt the full feeling started to expand really fast, nearly filling her to the brim while Marshall could barely hold on. She felt amazing to him, she was warm and moist and only slightly tight, but she was a virgin before now so he didn't mind it that much. He liked it when they're loose, it told him he did an excellent job at foreplay. It was overwhelming how much she aroused him, her little squeaks and moans and her restless body just screaming "fuck me". Which he was more than happy to oblige, trying his best to hold on until she got her first sweet release. But that proved more difficult as he thought, and her warm, wet sex eagerly pushing against his didn't really help either. Although she was closer than he thought, choking out half moans and gasps while nearly drawing blood from his back.  
"Marshall" she breathed as she felt the sweet sensation explode inside her and fall down gently like amber sparks from the fire.  
Marshall wasn't too close behind her, coming just as she sighed his name and collapsing over Fionna with her name on his last moan. The feeling of his warm cum surprised her. She had no idea what it was, or why it was inside of her. The blond took a moment to collect her breath before giving a timid sigh.  
"M-Marshall?" She murmured. He raised his head from her breasts to look at her, his cheeks still slightly flushed and his lungs still panting.  
"Yeah?" He sighed.  
"Did you...just...pee in me?" She asked shyly. He stared at her for a moment, still breathing hard before he smiled and morphing his breaths in to laughter. Marshall's laughter continued as he pulled himself out from her, sending a slight twinge of pain up her body.  
"No, bunny, I didn't. I came inside you. It's something that helps make babies" he explained.  
"Are we gonna have a baby?" She questioned. He chuckled.  
"No, I can't, I'm technically dead and my stuff doesn't exactly work" he informed her.  
"Oh"  
He repositioned himself on top of her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing sweet pecks to her sternum. A content purr vibrated from his chest against hers while her fingers pushed through his hair. Fionna smiled as she found comfort in his body on top of hers, his affectionate purrs and kisses making her smile wider. He looked up to her again.  
"You look cute with short hair" he murmured, watching her cheeks turn rosy pink. Adorable.  
"Thanks, I guess. It just kinda burned off when I went to the fire kingdom, but it'll grow back. I mean it's hair and it's not like it'll be like this forever, but-" Fionna's rambling was cut off by Marshall's lips as he kissed her. She didn't argue or protest as it happened, and let him kiss her calmly and barely pushing his tongue over the edge of her lips.  
"Marsh-"  
"Fionna, you know what we just did?" He asked seriously. She nodded, slightly surprised by his serious and stern tone of voice.  
"That's called sex, and it made you feel really good, right?"  
"Amazing" she agreed.  
"Only I can make you feel this amazing, okay? No flame prince, no Gumball. Just. Me" he told her. She nodded.  
"Of course-"  
"I mean it Fi. They can't do what I did to you, okay?"  
"Marshall, I get-"  
"Cause they're no where near as good as me, I can tell they're amateurs. They wouldn't know what to do with you if I have them instructions. And they don't deserve yo-" this time Marshall was cut off by Fionna kissing him, the only way she could get him to shut up. She broke away too quick; he still wanted more.  
"Marshall, I get it. I know not to cheat. I'm not as clueless as you think I am, okay?"  
He nodded and pressed another kiss to her lips, pushing himself off of her and laying down next to her with his back against the slightly warm and damp sheets. She rolled over and rested her head on his chest, tangling her leg with his as he put his arm around her shoulder and locked his fingers with hers. His eyes traced the outlines of her face, and then surveyed the mess on his bed. Their naked legs intertwined and their clothes scattered everywhere. Her bunny hat still on the pillows and her skirt flung on to the floor; her skirt and panties were in a pile on the edge of the mattress along with his jeans. His own flannel was also on the floor me his jockeys were right next to his foot. Marshall gave a happy sigh and looked down to the now sleeping girl sprawled across his body. He always had a thing for her, and now she was his.


	2. Chapter 2: Vampire trap

"Hello? Anyone there? I'm fucking trapped over here! Vampire in trouble!" Marshall lee called in the middle of the forest. He struggled against the ropes around his wrists and ankles, suspended barely two inches off the ground.

"Fuck" he groaned and let his head down in surrender.

"Seriously, I could be here all night and I'd really prefer not to!" He shouted, hoping and praying someone had heard him. But no response was heard to the trapped vampire.

"If you help me out you can suck my dick" he joked, ending it with a sly laugh; who wouldn't suck his dick?

"Y'know that won't make people help you anymore, Marshall" said a familiar childish voice. He looked up and saw Fionna picking her nails and balancing on top of a branch.

"Fionna! My favorite human" he grinned.

"I'm the only human" she reminded him blandly.

"Exactly. Sweetheart, you wanna help me out?" He begged, looking up at her with the most pathetic gleam in his red eyes. She pulled out her sword and stabbed it in to the bark of the tree, leaning against it while flicking back her fringe.

"Why would I set free my prey?" she questioned setting her hand on her hip. He blinked.

"You set this trap?" He asked in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah" she said as if it was obvious.

"Babe, why'd ya do this?"

"Cause I wanted to talk to you" she swung down from her sword in front of the suspended vampire.

"There's an easier and less humiliating way of talking to me. It's called coming to my fucking house not setting a trap in the middle of the woods" he snarked.

"Shut up, I needed you isolated" she hissed. The vampire sighed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Listen, you took away my innocence or whatever. Some kinda bullshit about my virginity-"

He perked up at the mention of his little bunny's v card, instantly smirking and realizing the motivation behind her trap.

"Wait, Fi, did you tie me up to have sex?" He interrupted. She crossed her arms, slightly turning red as she glared at him.

"Shut up, okay? I'm talking" she barked. He grinned.

"Go on" the vampire suddenly didn't mind being tied up.

"I was reading some of Ice Queens stories because she forced me too and stuff. But then I stumbled over a bunch of stuff marked 'xxx' and 'do not read'. Well, of course, I read them, and they strongly reminded me of...what you did to me" she told him, getting redder by the second.

"Ew, Ice Queen writes that stuff? Wait, how good was it?" He asked.

"I said shut up! Anyways, they made me feel funny when I read them. The one that made me feel the funniest had one of the people tied up" she explained. Damn, bunny had dirtier thoughts than Marshall had originally thought.

"That 'funny feeling' was you getting turned on, babe. And what your describing sounds a lot like bondage" he informed her.

"Which is incredibly kinky" he smirked biting his lip.

Just her telling him why she had put him in this position started to get him hard against his tight jeans. But she didn't notice the half bulge in his pants.

"Is kinky good?" She asked.

"Depends on who you are" he answered.

"Well, what about you?" She inquired confidently. He grinned.

"Kinky is what I live for" he said, his body starting to try and resist against the tight holds of the rope. Fionna looked up at the trembling ropes and back down to the obviously aroused vampire in front of her.

"Bondage is what you're in to, huh? God, I can only imagine what other things you'd be interested in" he murmured looking her up and down. She blushed.

"Shut your trap, okay?" She snapped.

"What chya gonna do? Gag me?" He challenged, praying to god that she would. She glared and reached in to her green pack, pulling out a silver roll of duct tape before smirking.

"Something like that" she purred, teasing him in to a full erection as he eyed the tape.

"Fuck" he breathed before she tapped his mouth shut. Marshall knew he could easily chew and lick the tape off, but he allowed himself to be bound and silenced. Fionna smiled at her handy work, glancing down at the tent in his pants and fully grinning.

"That's better, less of your annoying interruptions" she praised. He gave her a questioning look which she responded with tightening his ropes. A muffled grunt escaped underneath the tape, Marshall's body restricting and becoming even more aroused at the tugging restraint. He clenched his fists as Fionna ran her tongue over the cartilage in his ear. A silenced moan vibrated in his throat as she breathed against his skin.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" She whispered in his ear.

Her supple fingers caressed his face and slid to the buttons on his grey flannel. He nodded and anxiously waited for her next move, her fiddling fingers trailing down his chest. She could feel his lungs pumping air quickly as he was helpless to her touch. Fionna smirked and kissed his neck. Her lips pushed his sleeve up his shoulder as her fingers teased around the elastic of his jockeys peaking out from his jeans. Marshall groaned, wishing she would touch him lower but having no way of asking her to.

Slowly, she undid his belt and pulled it out from the loops of his pants even slower. He just wanted to scream for her to hurry the fuck up, yet he wouldn't because he enjoyed it too much. It was agonizing how gentle she was, her leith mouth sucking ever so slightly on his earlobe while undoing his jeans. Marshall groaned, wiggling in her tight trap and smooth mouth. His impatience angered her as she clamped her teeth over his ear and grabbed him roughly, adding another moan under the silver tape.

"God, you can't hold still for a fucking second, can you?" She growled and bit on his neck, over his bite marks and making him thrash around more.

Fionna made her way down his chest, sloppily kissing and tonguing his skin as she met his jockey shorts. Marshall breathed heavily through his nose. Although he desperately wanted to lace his fingers through her hair he couldn't. His wrists started to burn from the ropes as he twisted against them, nudging his hips against her soft breasts.

"You're a little eager" she smiled, looking up to him while slipping her finger under the elastic. He muffled a response, a throaty moan erupting from the tape as he knit his brows.

"You want me to touch you? Or would you prefer my mouth?" She asked wetting her lips. Marshall whimpered, his skin crawling with anticipation at the mention of her sucking him off.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said pulling down the elastic.

As he was freed from the suffocating fabric his length brushed against her soft chest. He whined and and rolled his head back, desperately rubbing against her breasts to find some relief. Fionna bit her lip, his dick buried between her breasts as his hips humped her sternum. She quickly took ahold of him, holding him still in the middle of his shaft while he groaned at her touch. It was bigger than she imagined. True she had never actually seen it before (only felt it), but the stories she read prepared her for this moment.

She took a shaky breath and ghosted her lips across the tip, teasing him with a quick dab of her tongue. He was already beading with precum, the bitter taste a minor distraction to Fionna's mouth as she closed her lips around his head and delicately sucked. Marshall balled his fists, his knuckles turning white as the tape suppressed his long string of cuss words. She ignored his hisses and his jerky hips as she pressed her tongue under his head and dragged it against his skin. The sweet and gentle mannerism of her mouth quickly and progressively got rougher as she took him further in her mouth. Her hand pumped what she couldn't reach as she sucked his hard cock.

Marshall almost couldn't handle the intense pleasure she drove him with from her mouth. Her warm moist tongue felt like a blessing to his longly tainted body. Although it was sloppy and messy, it was still gratifying to the tied up vampire. Out of all his 1000 years Marshall had never been the one tied up; he was always dominant. But it was clear now that Fionna would not be the one on the bottom. Yes, her first time she was a bit timid but she wasn't completely submissive like his partners usually are. It thrilled him how much she controlled him and how she knew exactly what she wanted from him.

He groaned again, coming close to screaming as he nudged himself further against her. Fionna coughed and sputtered, removing him from her mouth after he had shoved himself down her throat. She glared at him and stood up to smack his cheek. Despite the stinging pain in his face he found more gratification from the adventuress' harsh hand.

"That wasn't cool man, you nearly chocked me!" She hissed. He moaned in response, wiggling himself closer to her for more stimulation.

She rolled her eyes and ducked back down, rushing through him to quickly finishing him off. He couldn't give her a proper warning for when he was going to cum, so he did his best by loudly moaning and groaning to get her attention. With one last swipe of her tongue over his head he snarled and came. His semen splattered in her mouth and across her face, yet she didn't flinch at the sudden spurt of hot liquid. Instead she wiped some from her cheek and dragged it on her tongue as she looked at him with her big doe eyes. He trembled at the sight as she licked her lips and blinked at him.

Fionna cleaned off the rest with her shirt before standing up and sighing. She walked back to her tree and grabbed her sword from the trunk, swinging the pink blade in her hand and standing in front of her panting vampire. A smile crept across her face as she slashed the ropes and let him fall to the ground. Before he could get back up she crouched behind him and tugged his arms back, tying them with the left over rope so he was still bound.

Marshall whined in protest, his wrists rubbed red against the rough rope, but he was ignored as she jerked him to his knees. Fionna circled around to face him, his face sweaty as he looked up at her, and she tore off the tape like a bandaid. He panted through his mouth, relieved at the freedom she provided. She leaned down and held his head up by his hair.

"Heh, that was a bit rough" he smirked.

"Aw, poor babe. Did I hit you too hard?" She fake pouted.

"I didn't say I didn't like it" he said. Fionna smirked and pressed a kiss to his slightly swollen lips.

"You taste like my dick" he informed her as she pulled away.

"And how would you know what that tastes like?" She challenged.

"Well you just sucked my dick and you don't taste like you" he explained.

"And what do I normally taste like?" She questioned.

"Hmmm...good" he responded.

She rolled her eyes and let go of his hair, straightening her posture and pulled down her panties from under her skirt. Once the white cotton dropped to the grass she put her hands on her hips as he gaped at her.

"Lose something?" He asked, already starting to get hard again as she crossed her arms.

"I don't need it" she said noticing how it had aroused him.

"So what are you gonna do to me now?" He questioned.

"Well right now I'm wondering weather or not I should duct tape you again" she informed him taking off her back pack and crouching down to rummage through it.

"As thrilling and as hot as it was, I like annoying you so you probably shouldn't" he advised. She ignored him as she looked through her green bag, finally pulling out a thick white ribbon.

"Pretty" Marshall noted.

"Glad you think so cuz it's all you're seeing for a while" she informed him.

"Wait, what?" His eyes widened as she crawled closer and blinded him with this silky soft ribbon.

"Can you see anything?" She asked, the sound of her voice telling him she was about right in front of him.

He shook his head, a little nervous at his deprivation of sight. As he opened his mouth the speak he felt something soft against his length. Two things, to be exact, the texture of her shirt instantly giving it away as her large breasts. Marshall groaned.

"Your tits?" He guessed. Another object was pressed against his head, slimy and moist against his skin.

"Your tongue?" Another guess. Now that he was fully erect Marshall could feel her tiny frame crawl up on him, her legs settled on the grass right next to his so he was in between hers.

The same soft texture was pressed against his cheeks as she guided his head to her clothed nipple. He eagerly sucked and licked her breast through her shirt, and bit in to the doughy enticing flesh. Her moan vibrated against his ear as he continued to squeeze her breast with his jaw. Marshall blindly moved to her other tit, kissing the side of it while she griped and released his roots much like a cat. He could only imagine the look on her face as he sucked.

"It'd be better if your shirt was off" he murmured and licked her stiff nipple.

Within seconds her large bust was removed from his face as he leaned to continue. But she pushed him back as the sound of cloth moving and a snap was audible to the vampires ears. This time when her chest returned his lips met the creamy and endearingly smooth texture of her skin. He smirked as he imagined her topless in front of him, but for now he only had his mouth. No time was wasted when he dragged his tongue up her breast, smushing it up like soft ice cream on a cone when you lick it too hard. For a moment he though he heard a groan, but she was instantly silent.

"Your skin is so soft" he breathed and buried his face in her sternum, a boob on either cheek as he longed to wrap his arms around her naked waist. Marshall was painfully hard, and waiting for her to do something beside shoving her (excellent) breasts in his face.

"Fi, I'm dying here" he told her.

"Beg" she ordered.

"Fionna, I don't beg for sex" he snapped. She completely removed her chest from his face and bit his neck while pulling his hair. He gasped as she dragged her tongue against his bite marks, the pleasure a lot more intense from it's unexpected stimulation.

"Fionna...please...!" He caved.

"Hmmmm...no" she whispered, her breath brushing against his neck. He groaned and tried to wiggle against her, but she wouldn't let him.

"God, just fuck me now, I'm gonna explode" he demanded. She pulled his hair roughly, tugging his head back and making him cry out.

"I'm not taking orders from you, Marshall. Now beg" she hissed. He huffed and whined, feeling humiliated at what he was about to do.

"Please...Fi, please. It's killing me, I beg of you" he pleaded. Her chuckle vibrated in his ear as she released her grip on his hair.

"Please what, Marshall?" She teased. He gasped for air.

"Please...fuck me" he groaned.

"You want me to fuck you?" She asked whispering in his ear. He nodded vigorously, whimpering as he felt her warm and moist against his tip.

"How much do you want me to fuck you?" She continued and rubbed herself against him.

"So much" he moaned.

He felt her grip his shoulders as she started to push him inside her. Marshall huffed at her tight cooch around his hard dick, the heat almost too much to bear. The teasing and pleasure was too much and he crumbled over, resting his head on her chest and groaning loudly. Her honey sweet giggle was heard followed by a content moan as she continued sliding herself down.

"God you feel amazing" he gasped in to her breast as she fit him completely inside her.

Fionna's hips twisted, pushing his dick against her walls and forcing a whimper from him. The young adventuress struggled to get her throat locked, but she released a horrible loud moan with out her consent as she raised her hips and pushed him in again.

"Fuck, I love your moans" Marshall panted, drooling at the sound of her breathless sound of gratification.

"Shut up" she snapped and moaned again when he moved against her.

"You want me to fuck you or not? Don't do that" she hissed jerking her hips particularly rough against him and continuing the same shaky rhythm. The lack of sight made it nearly ten times more surprising than Fionna had intended, making Marshall cry out and fully rest his head in the crook of her neck.

"You're gonna kill me" he whined.

"Good" she whispered.

He groaned and bit down on her clavicle. His hands ripped up the grass behind him in desperate attempts to grab something, rubbing his wrists raw and red. Marshall was loosing it quick, the sound of her miraculous moans and the feeling of her hot wet pussy was enough to make him implode. Sweat dripped down his face, and he moved up to bite her pretty sweet neck that smelled like vanilla and sex. His teeth pierced her delicate skin, and blood dripped on his tongue. The sweet sweet taste of her blood added to the heat as he lapped up what he could, making the adventuress struggle with her composure.

The pain burned on her neck, but it wasn't something that bothered her too much. Fionna was used to cuts and scrapes, and had become accustom to it. She actually found thrill in a new scar, yet this thrill was a lot more lewd and exciting. A cry tugged at her throat as he licked up her blood, prompting her faster and wrapping her arms around his neck. Her body was filled to the brim, his member more than enough to satisfy her need and his biting was the cherry on top.

"Marshall...I-I'm gonna cum!" She cried, jerking her hips rougher against him as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Marshall desperately licked the last few drops from her skin, and savored the sweet metallic taste on his lips. He was on the brink of coming himself, holding on to everything she gave him in attempts to paint a picture in his mind of what she might look like. The image of her red, sweaty face with her eyes squeezed shut, her eyebrows knit, and her plump lips parted to let her moans pass pushed him over his limit.

"Fuck!" He roared and felt the sweet release relieve his body as he panted hard like a dog. She finished herself off with a last few thrusts before crying out the sound of her orgasm and choking up before she came.

With a last sigh of relief, Fionna let her body fall against Marshall's heaving chest. He supported her with his shoulder, unable to catch her with his arms as she held on to him. Fionna huffed and pressed a sweet kiss to the nape if his neck, making the hair stand up at the contact of her pink lips.

"Getting soft on me eh?" He smirked.

"Whatever" she muttered gripping his shoulders again and pulling hers hips from his. Fionna winced at the slight pain of pulling out, and sighed as she tucked him away and zipped up his pants.

"That was a lot of fun, and nice location too" he teased her, imagining the delicious red color that must've adorned her cheeks. The blond adventuress ignored him and reached behind him to untie the knots and free his sore wrists. He rubbed the raw skin and stretched out his back and shoulders.

"Thanks" he sighed and started to undo his blindfold when Fionna stopped him.

"Fi, I'd like my sight-" he was cut off by what felt like her lips against his, the plump flesh pressing against his thin lips and over his fangs.

It was obviously spontaneous, the hesitation of the kiss shuddered in her breath, but he wasn't about to deny the chance to kiss her again. Fionna let go of Marshall's wrists, and slowly moved her fingers to cup his face. With his hands free he held around her waist, feeling her naked skin with his fingertips as he dragged them up her back.

"Sorry for slapping you and pulling your hair" she mumbled against his lips.

"It's fine" he assured her as she undid the ribbon.

Marshall blinked, his eyes adjusting to the bright green forest and Fionna's face right in front of his. He smiled.

"I like this side of you. I always knew you had quite a strong personality, but you're a lot rougher when it comes to sex" he said. She giggled slightly and blushed.

"Sorry" she mumbled. He laughed and pulled her closer against his chest.

"It's more than okay" he assured her and nuzzled in to her neck, licking her bite marks.

"Am I gonna be a vampire now?" She joked.

"Nah, you'll just have a nice scar to show" he said lightly hovering his finger over the tender punctures on the side of her neck.

"I guess we match now"

"I guess so" he murmured and kissed them gently.

"Hey Fi?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Next time let's do this in a bed, my jeans probably have grass stains on them" he complained. She rolled her eyes and playfully hit the back of his head.

"Whatever"


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody surprise

Marshall knew exactly what he wanted to do. It was really more of who he wanted to do, but that was besides the point. He had to approach it delicately because whenever he brought it up she'd get totally flustered and defensive, but when she did it was bedroom now. Although they've only done it twice, but that is also besides the point. She had explained to him that it wouldn't be an everyday thing which soured his mood. Yeah he respected her and frankly wouldn't argue to spare his cheek meat, but a girl with a body like that was hard to resist. It wasn't only her body he was attracted to. The thing he really liked was her strong attitude and rockin' personality. It really showed when they do those kinda things, and just the thought of being in her command again made his jeans feel so much tighter. The plan of approach: subtle, yet straight to the point. She usually reacts better to that kinda stuff. He was depending on Cake not being there considering he called up Gumball and virtually begged him to get Mochro to hit up Cake and get her away from the tree house. Kitty was a minor distraction usually, but if he wanted to simply peck Fi on the cheek or hold her hand she'd go fucking nuts. Difficult to deal with, yet it still didn't stop him.

As he approached her house he quickly hid behind one of the branches. Cake was just leaving, which made him grin. Perfect. Now bunny-babe was all to himself. He waited for her to disappear over the grass hills to the candy kingdom before floating down to the front door and knocking politely. It was a bit out of his character, but he wanted to butter her up as much as possible. When Fionna opened the door she saw her boyfriend standing with his usually cocky smirk and his umbrealla that prevented him from getting burned to a crisp. She gave him a skeptical look. Fionna may be a bit spacey sometimes but she's not completely oblivious. Cake had just left, and she wondered if he had anything to do with it...

"Uh, hey" she greeted.

"Hey, babe. You wanna hang?" He inquired.

"Um..." she looked back to the ladder which lead to the game she was currently playing on BMO then back to his incredibly charming smile.

"Sure, just let me finish my game" she said pointing her thumb upstairs.

"Nice" he invited himself in and walked past Fi, giving her butt a light slap as he passed by her to hopefully give her a hint of why he was here.

She squeaked and got completely red in the face. Just because they did it twice doesn't mean he can just touch her body like that without permission. Talk about violation. She grumbled a little and closed the door as he tossed his closed umbrella in to the umbrella bin and made his way up to the main room. BMO was set on the table along with a soda and a book about swords. He smirked, classic bunny.

"So what've you been doin' all day?" He asked looking around.

"Well, Cake just left so I've been trying to play on BMO, but it appears I have a guest" she snarked and walked past him to the turquoise machine. He chuckled.

"Feisty bunny. I would've come another time if I'd known you'd be moody" he said and floated over her to watch the screen.

"I have a feeling the reason Cake is gone is because of you" she accused.

"Pffff! No way, what are you talking about" he replied in a joking manner, obviously lying. She glared up at him for a second and returned to her game.

"So why did you need me alone?" She questioned.

"Actually you're not alone, you're playing on BMO but..." he reached down and undid the batteries on the back and let the machine die temporarily. "...that's easily fixed" he spoke in her ear and drifted his hand over her shoulder. Her body instantly tensed up and she glared at the blank screen.

"I was playing that" she informed him. Damn, it was hard to get this through to her. She wasn't usually this upset when...oh wait. He sniffed the air. Yup, there was definitely blood nearby but no where in sight. He looked at his bunny with a bit of pity.

"Fi, don't get upset or embarrassed, but are you on your period?" He asked. Her glare shot up to him and she blushed furiously.

"N-no! Just because I'm being moody doesn't mean I'm on my period!" She nearly shouted and crossed her arms.

"Babe, vampire" he reminded her by pointing to his nose. Her glare was replaced with mortification, and she felt like she was going to cry. Damn these stupid hormones! Fi's a tough bitch and she is not crying in front of her boyfriend.

"I...I'm sorry" she murmured looking away. Confusion flickered across his face. Why was she sorry?

"Babe, there's nothing wrong with having your period. It's normal and healthy, and not something to apologize for" he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders in a more chaste and affectionate way. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he took a hold of her hand.

"But I'm being a real bitch right now" she pointed out quietly. He sighed.

"Babe, I'd be like 10 times more bitchier if I was going through what you are. And you gotta put up with this shit once a month. It's fine" he assured her.

"I'm not doubting that" she mumbled making him laugh.

"But you got us alone and now we can't-ah!" She groaned and clutched her midsection, her head slipping so she was laying across his lap and cringing at the pain. Marshall felt bad for her. Fi rarely ever admitted she was in pain, much less completely buckle over from it. He rubbed her shoulder comfortingly as she grabbed his jeans from the pain.

"I'm gonna take care of you today. I promise, okay?" He told her. She nodded, not in the mood to argue with him.

"Do you have any like pain relievers? Pills that Cake gives you when you're hurt?" He asked. She nodded.

"In the cupboard" she informed him pointing to the kitchen.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do. Go to the bathroom and get a bath running. You can add bubbles and make it as warm as you want, got it?" He instructed.

She nodded and got up from his lap to wobble over to the bathroom while Marshall got the medicine. He'll admit he was weak when it came to people he cared about in pain, and he didn't really care about a lot of people. Fionna, maybe Cake, Gumball since they've known each other for so long, and his mom because it was his mom. He got out the pills and put the kettle on to the stove, heating it up as he looked through their tea bags. Sweet tea, earl grey, blue berry-ah! Chamomile. Perfect. He fixed her up some tea and searched around for some chocolate and put it all on a tray before bringing it in the the bathroom. The air was warm and misty, her clothes in a neat pile next to the tub and bubbles Floating like little islands in the water.

"Marshall!" She squeaked, covering herself with her arms in the tub and blushing as she noticed him. He rolled his eyes.

"Like I haven't seen you naked before, babe" he pointed out.

"Just because you've seen me naked before doesn't mean I want you to see me naked all the time" she argued. He rolled his eyes and handed her the two pills and her tea.

"Careful, it's hot" he warned "like you" he winked.

"Shut up" she grumbled and took the damned pills.

Fionna gladly gulped down the tea and enjoyed the warmth it spread through her stomach and already started to feel a bit better. She relaxed in her tub and leaned her head back, closing her eyes and making Marshall smile. Her golden hair was wrapped up in a bun, and her cheeks were slightly tinted from the warm water she bathed in. The bubbles covered portions of her body, but left enough for Marshall to appreciate her figure. Girls shouldn't have to suffer these kinds of things, they're way to pretty to be inflicted with pain.

"Thanks, Marsh" she said and played a bit with the bubbles with her finger.

"No problem, sweetheart" he replied and handed her the chocolate. She accepted and was suddenly happy that Marshall had barged in today.

"Why'd you come today?" She asked, although she had a good idea of why he did. He scratched the back of his neck.

"I uh...wanted to do some things, but it's fine if you don't want to with your period and all..." he said semi-awkwardly. She cocked a questioning brow.

"Some things as in...sex?" She questioned bluntly.

"Uh, yeah" he admitted. Fionna thought for a moment, she though people couldn't have sex on their periods because it was blocked off with all the blood and stuff. Also it didn't really sound good for her cramps when she remembered the slight pain of pushing in.

"I don't think you can when I'm on my period" she said. He chuckled.

"Yeah, you can" he informed her. She tilted her head in confusion.

"How does that work?" She asked.

"It works like normal sex, but with a bit of blood" he answered.

"But...would you actually want to do that? It sounds a bit...gross" she hugged her knees to her chest protectively at the thought of him disgusted with everything if they tried. He gave her an are-you-stupid look and tapped his fangs.

"Vampire, pretty used to blood" he reminded her

"and besides, if anyone ever thought you were disgusting for your normal bodily functions they deserve to get their face mauled by a bear"

She giggled.

"Just their face?" She smiled.

"And possibly their dick" he added with a grin. She laughed and smiled at him, happy he was here as he came to the edge of the tub and leaned against it.

"Actually, it'll help you in your current situation" he told her. Her eyes widen. Any chance of relief was a chance she was willing to take.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded.

"It relieves cramps" he swirled his finger in the water, pushing around the bubbles and enjoying the pink color on her cheeks. It wasn't from the warm water; it was from what he said. He could tell.

"I...I guess if...you want you..." she mumbled the rest and lowered her head slightly in embarrassment. He gave her a quizzical look, not even his vampire hearing could pick up whatever the fuck she said.

"Babe, I can't hear you when you mumble"

"I said...you can...do things if you want" she said a little louder for him to hear. He perked up a little.

"Things like..." he trailed off, hoping she would understand what he was getting at. She nodded, her face bright red like a sunburn. He smirked and pulled his finger through the water until he met her knee. Fionna watched as he traced around her knee and trailed down her shin under the water.

"Okay then, if you're absolutely sure..." he got up and floated so he was behind her. Her eyes followed him over her shoulder he rolled up his sleeves.

"...than I'd be oh so happy to do so" his smirk suddenly got dirty and she felt her toes curl in anticipation.

He sat on his knees behind her and wrapped his arms around her, barely even grazing the top of her breasts as he nuzzled against her neck. She felt his lips against her ear and clutched her knees tighter, her lungs constricting and demanding more air. This was ridiculous, he was only kissing her ear and she was already tensing up. Marshall moved down to her neck and kissed her damp skin, the soap strongly consisting of her delicious vanilla scent as he licked the water droplets. He tilted her head back slightly and kissed her clavicle. Her pulse thumped heavily under his fingers while he caressed her neck. Fionna almost couldn't believe how fast he had managed to arouse her, her heart already flutter faster than a humming bird. He could feel the blood pumping through her body and let his hand slip under the water and over her pronounced chest.

She started to lose control of her breath when she felt his nimble fingers play with her stiff nipple. It was strange how her body was so much more sensitive than before, and it made her like it even more. Her eyes were half lidded and clouded with lust when he squeezed her breast and licked the bite marks he had left the previous adventure they indulged in. There was no way to deny how much the simple swipe of his tongue excited her. Water dripped as she gripped the edge of the tub, opening her legs slightly out of instinct. Marshall noticed and smirked at the invitation. His fingers gave her breast one last squeeze before sinking lower in the water.

"Sensitive, eh?" He whispered and kissed her jaw. She nodded, how could he tell? He chuckled.

"You're adorable" he whispered. She whimpered as he touched her hip and swirled his fingers over her coarse hair.

"S-shut your mouth" She stuttered nudged her hips against his fingers.

He turned her head to look at him, his smirk making her even more embarrassed with her current state. Which excited him and prompted him to lean in and press his lips to hers. Fionna practically dissolved once he kissed her, his lips so soft and his fingers so frustrating. Like seriously it's right there, just-

"Ah!" She gasped as he cupped her sex under the blanket of water.

"Marshall" she whined and rolled her head back.

He grinned and started rubbing her slowly. His laborious fingers made her legs open wider as she now clutched both sides of the tub. She was panting like a dog and nearly breaking the tub with her death grip. The beautiful pink tips of her breasts peaked from the water each time her chest heaved. With his other hand he grabbed her chest, mercilessly groping and rolling her nipple while biting her ear lobe. She squealed and twisted her hips to quicken his lazy pace on her groin. Fionna's body shuddered as he huffed in her ear, he was turned on from the moment she gave him the okay. And this was definitely more than okay. She moaned as he rubbed faster and relished in her sounds when he slipped in his finger. Everything about her was delicious from her scent to her moans he drank it all up. Water sloshed in the tub and barely spilled over the sides, her body creating waves each time she rocked her hips. He couldn't take it anymore, his jeans way way way too tight as he snarled and pulled away, making her whimper and look to him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She demanded to know.

He hurriedly whipped off his flannel and undid his belt in a flash. There was no time to waste, he wanted her now. She was impatient with his lack of response and found herself distracted by her stripping boyfriend. Was he...oh. Oh yes. That's exactly what she wanted. Her eyes followed him eagerly as he kicked off his jeans and walked around to drain the water slightly, his boner obvious in his jockeys. Once it was at a reasonable level he pulled down his shorts and practically leaped at Fionna, holding and caressing her body in his hands. She moaned in response, continuing to rock her hips only against his own this time. It was a good thing Marshall let the water drain or else they would've had a huge mess to clean up.

He kissed all over her chest and breasts, taking extra time to suck at each nipple and loving ever moan in between. His hasty hips rubbed against her until he pushed in and heard her groan. Her nails dug in to his back as she grinned at how much easier it was to push in. After a few times of riding the horse you get to ride even faster and longer. It took next to nothing to thrust out and back in as she felt nothing but pleasure. His face twisted with the same feeling, and he growled in to her breast before biting it roughly. Marshall lapped up the blood from her skin, the metallic sweet taste a bit watered down from the restless water but still satisfying to his tongue. She drew blood as well from his back, dragging her nails up his back from how extravagant and amazing he made her feel. Just knowing she turned him on so much that he freak if jumped her made her smile and bite her lip.

"More, Marshall" she demanded moving her hips with him. He kissed further up her chest and bit her again, finding a new kink that thoroughly excited him as he bucked against her. She squeaked and dug her nails deeper, determined to make a long lasting scar even his vampire healing couldn't prevent from becoming a long lasting scar.

"Shit" she hissed and bit back, not even trying to hold back while water somehow managed to drip slightly on the floor. He grunted and left another mark on her shoulder as pay back.

"Harder...faster" she ordered, the marks left from his teeth barely even stinging. Fionna enjoyed it when he bit her, it was probably her favorite part now. He snarled and obliged, caught up in his own pleasure that he'd follow any order she gave him. Each time he thrusted he flicked his hips, making her cry out and arch her back from the shivers clawing at her spine. Marshall was close, oh so close, but he tried his best to hold on with every inch of his being while he clutched the hot sweaty mess of desire underneath him that was Fionna.

"A-almost...glob!" She cried and felt the climbing burst of release.

"Marshall" Her body curled with her climax as she moaned out the rest of her desires in his arms.

"Fuck!" He growled, feeling his own release shot out from him and in to her.

Thank gob he can't get her pregnant, because that definitely got in deep. He gently fell on top of her, nuzzling in to her chest as he caught his breath and the water trickled over his back. No words were spoken as they both drank the air, gulping it down with each breath while their arms remained locked around each other. Marshall smiled at each time she inhaled, her breasts pushing against his chest in the most endearing way. He finally lifted his head a grinned up at her, stretching his neck and kissing his lips briefly.

"How you feeling now?" He asked. She nodded.

"Better" she smiled.

"Good, that's like the only reason we did this, right?" He replied sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, totally" she joked and kissed his nose. He chuckled and took a moment to pull out of her, his dick stuck with a thin layer of blood as the water washed it away. She whined and giggled to herself.

"Good thing we did this in the bath tub or else there would've been a bigger mess" she said.

"Yup, I'm so smart" he replied, smiling to show off his slightly blood stained fangs. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. You just couldn't keep your pants on when you were teasing me" she pointed out.

"No way, I had everything planned from the start" he lied, it was obvious.

"Uh-huh, sure" she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek and mover her lips over to his ear.

"Thanks for the souvenirs" she whispered, referring to her three new bite marks. He kissed the one on her clavicle and licked up a drop of blood.

"No proble-"

"WHAT IN THE HAY HAY IS GOIN ON HERE!" Cake suddenly shrieked from the door frame.

"Cake-"

"GET OFF OF HER! I CANT BELIEVE THIS! IM GONNA STRING YOU UP BY YOUR BONES MARSHALL!" She shrieked and jumped at him. He floated out of the way and grabbed the ferocious cat before she landed in the water, her claws spread out and her eyes wild.

"Cake, calm down" Fionna urged as Marshall set her on the floor and got dressed. Thank you vampire super speed.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING? DID HE BITE YOU?" She hissed. Fionna groaned and Marshall kissed to top of her head, fully dressed and already half way out the window.

"See you later, Fi" he winked and escaped out the window. All that was left of him was a chuckle and the bite marks across Fionna's wet and sweaty skin.

"THERE IS NO SEEING LATER!" Cake growled and jumped up to the window. Fionna giggled at her sisters futile attempt to get him back and punish him as she reminisced in the past hour or so.

"YOU COME BACK HERE IM NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"MARSHALL!"


End file.
